Greg Proops
|birthplace = Phoenix, Arizona, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Actor |areas_active = London Los Angeles |active = 1982-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |website = Greg Proops }} Gregory Everett "Greg" Proops (born October 3, 1959) is an American actor, stand-up comedian and television host. He is widely known for his work as an improvisational comedian on the UK and U.S. versions of Whose Line Is It Anyway? He also performed on Drew Carey's Green Screen Show and voiced the title character on the animated children's show Bob the Builder from 2005 to 2009. Biography Proops was born in Phoenix, Arizona, and raised in San Carlos, California, a suburb south of San Francisco, attending San Carlos High School. He attended the College of San Mateo and spearheaded the comedy duo "Proops & Brakeman". Later, he took courses in improvisation and acting at San Francisco State University, though he never finished college. After college, he joined an improv group with Michael McShane. Both Proops and McShane impressed producers Dan Patterson and Mark Leveson, who put them on their show, Whose Line Is It Anyway?. He frequently instigated jokes concerning various idiosyncrasies and differences between British English and American English, and would frequently banter with Clive Anderson on these matters (among others). He lived in London for four years when he was doing the show and lists McShane, Richard Vranch and Colin Mochrie among his best friends. After the show ended, he was recalled for the American version and was a regular "fourth contestant". Proops has performed his stand-up act across Britain, mainland Europe, Australia and New Zealand. His other credits include hosting Space Cadets, a mid-1990s science-fiction comedy game show on Channel 4 in the UK, which also featured Craig Charles and Bill Bailey, and appearances on BBC2's Mock the Week. He appeared as a panelist on the 2000 revival of To Tell the Truth. Proops has also hosted game shows, including VS. in 1999, Rendez-View in 2001, and Head Games, a Science Channel game show which ran for one season in 2009. In addition to his stand-up and improv acts, Proops has done voice work in various films and TV shows, including Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, and the miniseries Stripperella with Pamela Anderson. He provided the voice for the Fode, the Galactic Basic speaking half of the two-headed Pod-Race announcer in Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace, with Scott Capurro providing the voice for the other, Huttese-speaking half, Beed. Proops provided the voice of Bob in the US version of the TV series Bob the Builder for the five seasons of Project Build It. He has also featured in the 2003 film Brother Bear as the voice of one of the Love Bears and provided the voice as Cryptograf in 2006 film Asterix & the Vikings. Proops hosts a podcast called The Smartest Man In The World, in which he talks about current events, celebrity culture, and his personal life, usually in front of a live audience. Before Smartest Man, Proops hosted a podcast called The Greg Proops Experiment. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Bob the Builder'' (1998-2012) - Bob (Seasons 10-16), Skip (Season 10), Mr. Sabatini (Seasons 10-16) (US Dub) Animated Films *''Asterix & the Vikings'' (2006) - Cryptograf External Links *Greg Proops at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors